Optical video cameras are well known and have been in use for many years. Underwater optical video cameras generally use analog or digital video transmission and can provide satisfactory resolution and viewing range in generally clear underwater conditions. Conventional optical video cameras, however, have limited viewing range in murky and turbid underwater conditions.
High resolution imaging sonar systems have been available and used in many different underwater applications. Sonar imaging systems provide satisfactory resolution and viewing range in many different water conditions, including murky and turbid underwater conditions. A significant challenge in using sonar imaging systems in underwater surveillance applications, however, is that sonar images can be difficult to interpret and may require expertise and training to interpret accurately.
Automated image analysis, identification and surveillance routines have been developed for use with various types of digital image formats, including digital image formats typically used with video images acquired using optical video systems. Sonar imaging systems are generally difficult to integrate into existing image analysis systems that are compatible with digital video formats typically used with optical video systems, and analytical tools commonly used for automated identification and surveillance aren't generally compatible with sonar image formats. For this reason, sonar imaging systems generally haven't been adopted as replacements for optical video cameras, even in underwater applications where sonar imaging systems would provide improved imaging range in a variety of water conditions.
The acoustic video camera systems of the present invention are directed to providing imagery acquired using acoustic image acquisition systems and output in a format in which the images are compatible with host processing and display systems providing integrated monitoring and surveillance functions.